Conventionally, there has been known a delivery system for a percutaneous absorption drug preparation, which retains, with an aid of an adhesive sheet, a percutaneous absorption drug preparation carrying member carrying a material having a medicinal ingredient for a percutaneous absorption drug preparation on the skin.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a wound dressing. The wound dressing includes a backing material, a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer coating a portion of the backing material, an absorbent web affixed to the backing material by an adhesive means and providing voids to an exudate from a wound, and the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer contains an antibacterial agent restraining microorganisms from entering the web from the external environment.
Patent Document 2 discloses an iontophoresis delivery system for a drug. This system includes a backing (closure) having a recess, a drug-absorbent substance stored in the recess, a web bonded in a peelable manner to the backing to cover the recess, and a reservoir attached to an inner surface of the web such that a drug aliquot absorbed in the drug-absorbent substance is absorbed in a patient contact surface.
Patent Document 3 discloses a wound covering material covering and protecting a wound surface of the body. This wound covering material comprises an adhesive supporting material made up of a film or a nonwoven fabric etc., an adhesive layer disposed on one surface of the adhesive supporting material, and a hydrous gel layer, and the hydrous gel layer is affixed to the adhesive layer.
Other delivery systems for percutaneous absorption drug preparations having similar configurations are also proposed in Patent Documents 4 to 6.